Horizon Sails
by Caj Ytori
Summary: Get to know a new girl's first morning at her new Texas home and school. A new guy with firy red hair emits a strange feeling within Kyle. To know more... read the first note....
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there!**

**This is of course my first short story ever written.... I know it's not much, but that's just the first part. In the comments I'd like to know if you liked it and why....**

**Got to go now, school's awaitin'!**

* * *

Sails rose from the horizon, an orange glow cast through them from the great ball of fire which we call the sun. The sails were of a soft beige cloth which had an air like feel to the touch, and gracefully and they flapped in the direction of which the warm summer wind blew. The bow of a boat came into view; the boat was an old merchant ship converted to a pirate ship. The merchant ship was raided and taken over by pirates, not the kind who wear clothes that were in ravages, but pirates much like the diverse, sly people of today. A slow fog began to appear around the edges of the wonderfully calm scene, and engulfed it as we are about to get a closer glimpse at the magnificent ship. 

"Great," came a muffled grumble from under a pillow. A female hand reached from under the scrunched pillow and pressed a button which turned off the buzzer on her alarm and turned on the radio. From under a pile of messy bed sheets, a small rustle disturbed the calm room. A teenager girl's brown, unkept hair slowly moved from under the goose down pillow. Another grumble came from her mouth as she sat up in bed and wipe her face with a hand as she groggily looked around her room.

"Time to get moving Kyle!" was what she heard from behind her closed bedroom door as she turned on her bedside table lamp. As if in reluctant response, the tired teen gets up and walks to the kitchen in her pajamas. Sleepily, she sits on one of the bar seats and yawns. "Why must I continuously have to wake up at this time?" she complained before resting her chin on the counter. "Oh, hush," said her mother as she placed a glass of milk in front of Kyle, "we all have some sort of sacrifice to make to gain knowledge. Besides, you come back home earlier." As her mother said this, Kyle held her glass of milk in one hand, and before taking a drink, she mouthed what her mother was saying.

Ignoring her daughter's action, she went to the sink and started cleaning dishes from the previous night. A racket of noise came plummeting down the stairs as more kids came downstairs, three more in fact. Two kids, a twin boy and girl, held on to their older brother; one held his leg and the other was on his back with her hands around his neck. "Tammy, get off your brother's back, and same with you Timmy," their mother commanded. The girl, Tammy, slid down her older brother's back and came over to sit next to Kyle, but Timmy held on for dear life.

"He's acting deaf again," Tammy said as she bit on a piece of toast.

"Timmy," said his mother sternly, "enough games. Kyle and Jesse need to get going to school, and you'll make them late." This goes on for another five minutes, then eventually Timmy reluctantly lets go and sits next to Tammy. "You need to hurry and get dressed Kyle," she added.

Kyle ran upstairs and changed into tan capris and a large size army print shirt.

"You're wearing one of my shirts again," Jesse pointed out as he walked out of the house behind her. The sky was faintly dotted with stars, and had a blue grey color.

"I know," Kyle said, "but I like your shirts! I won't change it." Jesse looked at his little sister and smiled as he shook his head slowly. "What?" Kyle said in response.

"Nothing," he answered with a hint of laughter, "nothing but the fact that I haven't washed that shirt in a while." Jesse burst out laughing as Kyle held a gravely surprised look. Kyle smacked him with her biology book and he stopped.

Jesse is only a year older than Kyle, and a couple of inches taller. His appearance is that of an athlete with brown hair and bangs that he gelled in an upwards spike. Even though the two fight often like normal siblings, they actually are closer than you think.

Since they were born, Kyle had followed her brother everywhere. The first day they saw each other, they would never part, no matter what happened. At age five, Kyle would copy every move Jesse made, and it wouldn't bother him but instead make him smile in glee that someone was thinking of him. Those two were never separate, wait, only once do I recall them being torn. It only lasted three days or less. Jesse was at age thirteen and Kyle just turned twelve. Jesse left with their bygone father on a hunting trip. Oh, how Kyle would sit each day before and after school for her big brother near the front window. She had missed him like the day misses the first calls of the morning doves in the morning.

Now, I must get on with the story. Being older, Jesse had taken in the thought of being a father for his younger siblings, since their father died just five years ago.

"Can I sit with you and your friends on the bus again?" Kyle asked eagerly.

"If they agree," he answered unsure of what his friends might say.

As they came and waited at the bus stop, the sun slowly and gracefully crept into the sky. Six o'clock had dawned and they were the usual half hour early. Two more silhouetted figures walked towards the bus stop. Around the area were filled with suburban houses, each had twenty feet between each other. Trees were common, but not more than twenty were found in one huddled group.

As the two newcomers came closer, it became clearer that they were the same age as Jesse, and both guys. "Are you going to let her?" asked Chris, one of the guys who came. Both were good friends of Jesse and Kyle. Chris is the same well-built frame Jesse is, but his black hair is in that of a surfer's cut. Personally, if I as in Kyle's shoes, I'd say he has the softest hazel eyes I've ever seen. "Eh," Jesse responded, but he needn't go further, for his friends knew the answer.

"Do you not like my company?" Kyle asked in ernst. Upon her face was the look of a sad puppy, otherwise known as the puppy dog face.

"Not at all!"

"I hate it when she does that face," Chris whispered to Jesse, and the three boys agreed. Jesse knew that if his sister were to go into a puppy dog face contest, she'd win first place every time.

At school, Kyle and Jesse had different classes and lunchtimes. Alright, so I was over exaggerating when I said they were never separate. The sky grew cloudless as first hour wore on slowly. "So," Amber, a girl in Kyle's class said, "how do you like your new school so far?" Kyle shrugged and continued to watch the other Phys. Ed. students play capture the flag. "Why don't you join us in the game?" she asked again. This time, Kyle concentrated on watching a boy with dark red hair walk towards them. "Who's that?" Kyle asked after he passed them and walked up to the coach. "I don't know," Amber responded, "but he has a strange coloring of hair."

* * *

**So, did you fall asleep?**

**Don't answer that.... eheh** XD

**Anyways, let me know how you like it so far, and I'll write more depednding on the responses I get. Catcha later!** ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm not sure if this paeg will be as good as my first. To be honest, I started this in my first period and ended it five minutes before my first period ended. So, this was a quick piece. The same was done with my first page. Again, any comments, bad or good, are accepted!**

* * *

Kyle tried to keep a close watch on the red haired boy. She couldn't keep a full watch of course; she had classes to go to. Every once in a while she'd look at him, and every time he'd turn and look back at her as if he knew when Kyle was looking.

For lunch, Kyle sat on a bench outside on the campus. "Have you seen Sam?" asked a girl who sat opposite her. "Sam?" Kyle repeated questioningly.

"Yeah, the new kid with the weird red hair," the girl explained, "He's so cute!" Kyle remembered him once she'd said red hair.

"Do you have classes with him?" she asked. Of course, Kyle was thinking of asking her that, but didn't have the time as it seemed the girl was fast-talking.

"No," Kyle said, looking around and hoping to see Sam.

"I do! It's just too bad you're freshman. I hope he doesn't have a class that mixes with freshman," bragged the girl.

Just before Kyle could respond, a red haired boy sat next to Kyle on the left. "Hi Sam," the sophomore girl said dreamily. For a moment he didn't say anything as he started eating. "Leave the table," he said, not looking up from his tray of green beans, milk, and lasagna. Thinking he meant the both of them, Kyle and the sophomore got up. "Not you," he said, his face straight not changed, as he held onto a strap from Kyle's backpack. The other girl flashed Kyle a face of anger and jealously. 'What is he wanting?' Kyle thought to herself. "Sit down please," Sam said as he let go of her backpack. Reluctantly, she dropped her backpack next to the bench and sat back down in place. It was quiet for a while, quiet enough to hear what other people were talking about, birds and crickets singing, and even some of the pigs as they snorted in their sties at the agriculture center. "Why were you looking at me?" Sam said, finally breaking the silence between them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it bothered you since you looked back."

"I didn't ask for an apology. I asked _why _you were looking at me."

"Curiosity, I guess."

Another quiet pause was emitted. Sam got up and put his finished lunch in a nearby trashcan. "That's all you wanted to ask me?" Kyle called after him. He stopped walking and let her catch up to him. "Oh, yeah. Where's Ms. Jarvis' room?" he asked her. Kyle blinked and said, "I have her next too!"

"Oh, no," Sam said, "I have her sixth, after you've got her."

Kyle couldn't believe she had thought they would ever have a class together. "I could borrow a map or something?" Sam offered.

"Wait," Kyle said, "hold this."

She handed him her backpack, and just as he held it in his hands, he was pulled down by its great weight. "Just how many books are in this thing?" his eyes wide with surprise.

"Oh," Kyle said as she smiled and counted with her fingers, "two two-inch binders, a math and history and biology and health books, a few pocket folders, a packet of paper with two hundred sheets, and last, a mini dictionary. Why?"

Sam smiled cautiously and said, "Oh, no reason." As he said this he thought, 'Is she crazy?!'

"Here," she handed him a map that was crumpled and a little faded, "I'm sorry for it being crumpled, it was in my back packet."

Sam took his hands off the heavy book bag and took the map, "Thanks." Kyle smiled at him and picked up her bag with one hand easily, as if it were a feather. "What classes do you have?" she asked. "Well, I have biology for seventh. I left my schedule in my locker," he added. "I could walk with you to biology," she replied, "We _could_ have the same teacher." Kyle pointed to the building of where Ms. Jarvis' class is. "This is where you need to go now, and here's my biology class with Mr. H. Actually, I'm new here, and a freshman, so I only know where a few classes are."

"I have Mr. H for biology too," Sam said as he nodded, "seventh period is when I go. So I guess we _could_ go there together."

For the whole of Algebra class, Kyle thought of Sam. After a few minutes, she realized the teacher had gone over the homework assignment. The bell rang for seventh period and brought her back to the present. 'Great,' she though, 'I don't know what the homework is, and the teacher is too stubborn to repeat it. On top of that ---.' Her thought was interrupted by the sophomore girl from lunch. "Love struck!" she said, taking out Kyle's thought into on word, "I'm love-struck with Sam, the new sophomore." The girl was your typical "cheerleader": blonde, stubborn, and once-in-a-while stupid. She was as tall as Sam, who's just as tall as Jesse, Kyle's brother. "I'm going to ask him out," she said with a lit up face and confidence. Her clique nodded and giggled with her in agreement. "Remember to wear your best dress Courtney!" said one.

"Oh, I will!" said Courtney.

"Look, it's the freshman I told you about," she added as they walked next to Kyle on the sidewalk, "How was the talk you had with Sam? I heard he dissed you."

"Shut up," Kyle said as she continued to walk. For a few minutes before Sam appeared in view, the group bugged, teased, and annoyed Kyle. Just as they stepped inside, Sam stood there leaning against the lockers with a hand in his jean pocket and the other holding some books. When they stepped inside the hall, anyone could see the clique was annoying Kyle to death because her face was trying its best to hide her anger.

Right before Sam, Kyle turned around and yelled at Courtney, "Will you just shut up! Good Lord! You just LOVE to her yourself talk! Just shut up and leave me alone!" Courtney retreated mentally once Kyle started yelling. Sam just looked at the two girls, mouth not open, but he was obviously dumbfounded.

* * *

**Okay, again, depending on the responses, I may continue the story. Find out what happens to Courtney and Kyle, and what Sam will do....**


End file.
